


5 Times Harry Missed a Phone Call and the One Time He Didn’t

by hellodarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Popstar Harry, plus Ed and Nick, the other boys are slightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodarling/pseuds/hellodarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry missed 5 seemingly unimportant phone calls, but he answered the one that truly mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Harry Missed a Phone Call and the One Time He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless use of Ed's Kiss Me.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

**5 Times Harry Missed a Phone Call and the One Time He Didn’t**

1.

The first time it happened Harry was in the middle of a performance, his phone was stashed deep inside his bag where no one even realized that there was even a phone call. You see, Harry always puts it on vibrate 30 minutes before he was due to get up on stage. It helped calm him down knowing no sudden interruption could bother him.

So he didn’t know about the missed call until later that night after he got to his flat and remembered that he hadn’t checked his phone for hours. He slides the lock open and saw a text from his mum asking him whether he could travel home to attend a family friend’s wedding in a couple of weeks and another text from Paul reminding him to wake up early tomorrow for a scheduled interview. He answered both texts with a positive confirmation before finally noticing the blinking voice mail icon.

The number was unknown and a clear cheery pleasant voice, albeit frantic and borderline panicking, in thick Irish accent flooded into the quiet living room as soon as Harry pressed play.

“Mate, where are you? The show’s starting and the venue’s packed! Don’t tell me you’re ditching us again, do you know what kind of things I had to do to score these tickets? The woman was a monster! Your best mate is scarred for life and you’re bailing on him, not cool man not cool!”

The rant was interrupted by a rustling sound followed by loud applause erupting from all around the caller.

“You‘re seriously not going to pick up huh? Fine, be like that, you’re lucky I’m lovely. You owe me my innocence Tomlinson!”

The recording stopped at that and Harry didn’t know what to make of it. It was clearly a wrong number scenario and Harry was contemplating on maybe sending a text to the number to explain the misunderstanding.

But then he recalled hearing his name being introduced amid the background noise and that the phone call had been placed nearly 5 hours ago so surely whomever this caller or that Tomlinson person was had surely sorted everything out.

Harry tucked the incident at the back of his mind and went to sleep without so much as another thought about the call.

2.

The second time he had missed a call was a couple of weeks later. Gemma was dragging him around the wedding he had agreed to attend in order to get a couple of days off from the endless string of interviews, performances, and rehearsals. His phone was laid forgotten at his bedside table when his mother had woke him up and rushed him out of the door to drive them to the salon and straight to the wedding.

When he got back home that night the battery was dead, he plugged it into the socket and went to sleep without being bothered to turn it on. That is why it’s not until the next day that he realized what had made his phone ran out of battery.

20 missed calls from Paul. Harry had to let out a small laugh when he remembered the day before when Anne finally heard her mobile ringing (after 3 missed calls from the man) and handed the phone to Harry. It turns out that his manager just wanted to make sure he could go back to London by Monday as he had to attend a very important meeting at noon, the man was just frantic because Harry didn’t get back to him in under an hour after the initial phone call. Harry’s grateful to have such a dedicated handler, he really was, it’s just that sometimes he worries what managing Harry could do to the poor man’s mentality.

After clearing all 20 notifications, Harry once again noticed the blinking icon. The sight of an unknown number nudged a sense of déjà vu into his head as he pressed play.

This time a West Midlands accent speaks in a hushed tone, clearly trying to be discreet for whatever it it he was about to share through the phone.

“God, you never answer your phone! You’d never guess who I just met. It’s Harry bloody Styles! I bet you’re sorry now you made me come instead huh? You should’ve come Tommo, I swear you two would hit it off. He even likes that godawfull brand of tea you liked so much, I mean NO ONE likes it but you! Oh shit, they’re starting the ceremony, I have to go, but don’t worry mate, I’ll eavesdrop the hell out of every conversation he’ll be having today and report back to you, so cheer up Lou-bear.”

Harry frowned as he stare at his phone, whoever it was that left him the message was clearly at the same wedding he attended yesterday. The sound of the voice and the accent does sound vaguely familiar but Harry couldn’t for the life of him put it to a face. He had met too many new people there and to be honest he didn’t much remember anyone in particular.

So the second miss call was also tucked neatly in right next to the first one at the back of his mind and was soon almost forgotten as he went on with his hectic schedules.

3.

The third time he yet again found a blinking voice mail notification was when a meeting with the management went overtime. The meeting had left him slightly irritated. Apparently they were dissatisfied by Harry’s lack of scandals. Weren’t they supposed to be relieved that one of their best artists’ not some sort of sex-crazed maniac that run around town getting into everyone’s pants? Surely it was something to be proud of and not something to be condemned for.

But as a result he was under a strict order to go out and be seen with several different women, to get back that wild dangerous image he had when he first became famous, back when everything was still new and exciting to him and girls and boys alike throws themselves at him without asking for anything back. In less than a year he had tried it all, the groupies, the drugs, the hard parties, the sexuality experiments. He ceased all of those activities after a particularly nasty bout of affair with a married couple (yes, both the wife _and_ the husband) almost got out of hand. He locked himself in his music now, only going out once in a while to hang out with the friends that had stuck around and supported him all through his journey to finally get clean and sober, he wasn’t interested in dating or even hooking up with anyone for the time being. He figured that horrible one year had made it up for him to last a few years.

He wasn’t in the mood for any case of wrong number if not for the fact that this time he recognized the number as Ed’s, one of his best mate and writing partner.

“Hey Hazzaa, I guess you’re still at the meeting huh? Well, I could wait for you to call back but I don’t feel like it, so I will just ramble and you listen after you finish with the meeting. I met up with this guy just now, my agent found him while he was doing this small café gig a couple of days ago. He arranged for us to meet after his first set today. And oh God Harry you need to hear his songs to believe it. This guy is a brilliant musician! Top lad too, his name is Louis and he’s from Doncaster, a ball of energy. I reckon he would be good for you, inject some of that hyper adrenaline into that cold cold heart of yours. Anyways, I’ve scheduled some writing sessions with him next week and see if we clicked and get good songs out of it. I do think his music would be much more suitable for you though, but I found him first so he’s mine for the time being and you shall keep your scrawny paws off of him until I’m done. Call me when you get this Hazzah!”

Harry was slightly bewildered when he finally heard the soft thud of the line being cut. Ed’s enthusiasm cheered him up though, and it was clear that the ginger was definitely passionate about this new talent that he found. Harry never second guessed Ed’s taste in music, so if Ed said that he was brilliant than this Louis guy must be exceptionally gifted. Frankly, Harry couldn’t wait to hear more about the guy and see if he could crash this writing session of theirs.

Just as he was about to dial Ed’s number, a new text came in. It was from one of the management staff reminding him of the full week he got ahead of him along with a list of women that they had arranged for him to take out on dates and supposedly woo.

Suddenly he felt all his energy being drained out of him, dizzy and exhausted, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and tried to forget about everything as he stalked into the studio to start recording on a new song.

4.

The fourth time Harry found himself pressing the play button of his voice mail message was almost a month after the third one.

It had been a long month for him, he had been forced to go out almost every other night to try and entertain different girls, barely leaving him with any personal time. Fortunately the batch towards the end were relatively older than the earlier group and they all seemed to understand Harry’s struggle with the situation, having been in the industry long enough, and willingly helped him make a good show without insinuating things that would surely makes it awkward for Harry. They had brought him to their homes, patted his head and tucked him in their couch, sometimes when the lady was extra nice they even made him breakfast before sending him on his merry way.

The management had been puking with rainbows as the press was having field days with pictures of young Harry Styles leaving the houses of various women in the early hours of the morning. It was a massive success considering earlier attempts that only produces images of Harry looking uncomfortable with overly eager looking young girls and dropping them off to their dwellings without so much of a goodnight kiss. They had concluded that older women would be the way to go from then on. It never even occurred to them that it was exceptionally weird for a young good looking famous lad like Harry to go out with all these beautiful women and never even once tried to make the most of it.

Harry was particularly relieved as he left the house of the last woman he had to ‘go out’ with. He would start his US tour the next day and it’s a long awaited halt from everything that the past month had brought to him.

He was about to call Ed to hang out when he remembered an earlier text from the boy saying that he would be in the studio all day and to contact him later that night. So when he saw the familiar blinking icon he didn’t even give it a second thought as he glazed over the unknown number and starts listening.  

Just a mere second later a bright energetic voice with a unique tilt and heavy Northern accent started talking.

“Vaaaassss ‘appenning Tomlinson!!! Why you no pick my call huh? I got to tell you man, you’re missing out on a bomb of a time here! Although some of us are having more of a good time than the other. We’ve only just been here two days and our little leprechaun had managed to get about 20 numbers at least. Must be the accent, I need to learn how to fake an Irish accent! But seriously mate, it feels really incomplete without you here. Yeah I know I know, this is a very crucial time in your life and every minute counts. Just don’t forget us little people once you become everybody’s Tommo okay? You’re still that boy who wears Superman T-shirt underneath his school uniform and puts the lids of trash bins on your head for fun and wrapped himself in toilet paper on a boring Sunday to us. And you just should not ever EVER forget that we love you so very much and most importantly, we have all of those on video, and we WILL upload them on Youtube once you so much as not call us for a day. “

There was a series of tiny sobs and hiccups before the voice continues, “Shit man, we missed you so much and wished you were here. But you’re not, and now my head hurts. Call me when you got this…and I AM NOT DRUNK!”

Harry couldn’t help himself and guffawed as the recording stopped. Whoever this Tomlinson/Tommo guy was must be a pretty great lad for his friends to miss him so much that they make drunken phone calls just to tell him that.

He bit his bottom lip, contemplating on what to do next. He finally decided on texting the guy to tell him that he had mistakenly dialed his number instead so his friend had not heard his message.

Harry received a sorry and thank you text a few hours later from the same unknown number. And with that Harry tucked it with the other occurrences at the back of his mind again, the space getting a little bit crowded now, but as usual, it was lost behind the hustle and bustle of his tour.

5.

By the time the fifth missed call rolled around, Harry had almost forgotten about all the previous ones. The tour had been a massive success, chaotic in some places, downright wild in others, but the love and support of his fans everywhere he went injected a new brand of aphrodisiac, one that has nothing to do with sexual desires and everything to do with the rush of adrenaline storming through his cores soaking his veins with pure raw passion that he got to let loose in every performance.

It was almost three months later that he finally boarded a plane to go back to England with a promise of two weeks off hanging in the air. He was excited to just relax surrounded by his own familiarity, he missed his family and friends who he didn’t get to keep in touch with much during the tour.

Harry had called his mum once he landed, giving her the approximate time he would be arriving back in Holmes Chapel. He noticed his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket while he was going through custom, but some confusion over luggage and the ensuing attempt to run and duck his way safely into the awaiting car through the throngs of hysterical fans, all happy to finally have him back, gave him no chance to answer it.

Once he was in the safety of the car that will bring him back to his flat in London, Harry pulled out his phone and sure enough saw the blinking icon waiting for him. It was from one of his close friends, Nick.

“Hey curly! Your phone rang so you must’ve landed. I saw a report from this morning that hundreds of fans camped in the airport to welcome you back. Insanity mate! But hey, glad to have you back. We missed you…yada yada yada…and now the real reason why I’m calling you! Ed’s new single just debuted at number one mate! He’s in an interview next door now, I’m going to have him after it. I don’t know if you have listened to the song yet or not but it’s BRILLIANT man! It wasn’t even planned to be in his new album let alone launch it as a single, he only finished writing and recording it a couple of weeks ago, he didn’t even let any of us listen to it until it was released a few days ago. The attention this song had gotten is unbelievable! I tell you that Louis is proper talented, you have got to meet him Harry. I’ve heard some of his other work and literally EVERYONE thinks that he’s meant to be YOUR partner, you two will be perfect together. We should go celebrate with Ed tonight. He’s coming in in a minute, call me, call him, call us, whatever just call.”

Harry chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm and glanced at the clock on the dashboard, Nick’s radio show should still be on so he asked the driver to turn on the radio and gave him the frequency. He had heard about Louis before of course, Ed had been talking about him non stop in the rare occasion that they had the time to catch up. Harry felt as though he had known the guy all his life, Ed had put it upon himself to tell him every single detail about Louis. He had never met the guy or even talk to him but he had a strange feeling that they would click.

Almost immediately he hears his friend’s voice thanking Ed for being there and introducing the new song. He smiled when he heard Ed gave a shout out to Louis The Tommo just before their voices faded and the first tinge of a guitar string poured into the cramped car. Harry tugged at a loose curl above his eyebrows, something at the back of his mind gave him a little nudge, he felts as though he had heard that nickname somewhere before.

But as the song seeped through him he couldn’t help but to drown into it some more. Suddenly optimistic about the weeks ahead.

_Settle down with me_   
_Cover me up_   
_Cuddle me in_   
  
_Lie down with me_   
_And hold me in your arms_   
  
_And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_

\----------------------------------------------------

1.

Harry’s phone rang the second he dropped all of his stuff onto his bed. His mum had managed to persuade him into packing more and more into his car as the seconds went by, Harry had counted two extra blankets, new sheets, scarves, there were even some new kitchen utensils in there that Harry just couldn’t be bothered to unpack. His shoulders were killing him from having to haul all of the stuff up to his apartment from his car but who was he to deny the burst of motherly love.

He fumbled a bit with the small device before pressing answer after frowning at the familiar number, puzzled.

“Hello?”

“Did you notice that we almost have the same number?”

“Uh…I’ve noticed…but…”

“It’s crazy! I mean yours ended with 0 and mine with 8. That’s the only different thing about it.”

“Uhm…”

“It all made sense now, my friends actually made a few wrong calls to you I think.”

“Hey…”

“Oh my God!! That drunken call Zayn said he did to a stranger was actually to Harry frickin’ Styles wasn’t it?”

“I guess…”

“Dear God this is embarrassing, I swear my friends are usually good charming people. They’re just a bit carried away sometimes…”

“Could you please STOP for a second?!”

The other person obediently stopped with a hitch on his breath. Harry regretted it almost immediately as silence took over…he was quite fond of how the voice sounded in his ears, all open, crystal clear, and cheerful.

“I’m sorry but…who’s this?”

“Oh God I’m sorry I was just talking shit again wasn’t I? The name’s Louis, Ed told me to call you and check if you’re back in London already, and if we’re still on for tonight? He’s in an interview now so he told me to call.” Louis sounded a bit unsure and nervous it endeared Harry more than it should.

“Oh…Oh! So you’re Louis? Heard so much about you mate it’s nice to finally be able to meet you later.”

There was another moment of silence before Louis responded, a slight increase of octave in his voice that got Harry unconsciously smiling to himself.

“You can’t see me but…I just blushed…because Harry Styles actually just sounded excited to meet me.”

“Of course I am, you’re all Ed and Nick could talk about these days.”

“I’m…no…really?”

“Positive, can’t wait to actually be locked in a room with you soon.” A voice at the back of his mind reprimands Harry for coming on too strong to someone he had never even met but something about the way Louis talks stirred an emotion that had been buried deep in his untouched heart that made him let loose once more.

“You…you’re teasing! I don’t think I can handle you Styles.”

“I’m sure you will do just fine Louis.”

Louis lets out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a tiny burst of giggles, and Harry likes the sound so much he wanted to hear it again…soon.

“I’ll see you later than yeah?”

“I’ll be the one sitting with Ed.”

“Any last name Louis?”

“We’re not there yet Styles, you have to work harder than that.”

“I make sick tacos.”

“Was that your best line?”

“Is it working?”

There was that tiny burst of giggles again and Harry felt like dinner couldn’t come soon enough.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence Louis finally lets out a defeated sigh, “Tomlinson…Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry remembered that name.

“Hello Louis Tomlinson, I’m Harry Styles.”

———————


End file.
